Electric Boogaloo: A Hilarity Ensues sequel
by Symbioticdeath
Summary: The whole electric boogaloo started when Darcy's building got condemned when one of the top floors became the casualty of battle with the weekly villain. Darcy/Clint.


The whole electric boogaloo started when Darcy's building got condemned when one of the top floors became the casualty of battle with the weekly villain. Said costumed weirdo complete with Napoleon complex sent Loki through the brick work like a rock through glass. Steve felt extremely grateful her apartment was on the third floor rather than the fifth. Clint helped her pack up her apartment so she could move to temporary housing at SHIELD. Clint tried to get his girlfriend to move in with him only to be blockaded by Darcy's Year Rule. Once they'd made it a year, she would move in with him and not before.

It caused Steve to buy a house in the East Village because he thought his granddaughter would like the neighborhood with its artists and boutiques plus the restaurants and music venues would only add to the allure.

Or so he hoped.

Natasha took time to help him furnish the place after he complained about trying to coordinate furniture with the house's color scheme. The Russian dragged him to several antique shops as well as a few retro boutiques for flair.

Tony showed up without his usual fireworks to install a security system complete with an optional JARVIS switch. It meant that he could chose when the snarky AI could monitor his house. He also knew Darcy liked to converse with JARVIS most mornings. The billionaire installed several sound systems and set up their internet. Pepper arrived with several framed family photos to hang on the wall as Tony burned his fingertips and Steve prayed that the new paint job didn't get scuffed.

Loki appeared out of the ether one night with Jake to cast shields and protection spells around the house. Jake handed Steve an invitation to a BBQ that Becky would be hosting as an engagement party for them before scarfing down most of Steve's Oreo stash.

Cougar showed up with a truck filled with bullet proof glass. The Spaniard spent a day tearing out and replacing the house's windows. The super soldier only helped with the heavy lifting.

Bruce installed a Zen inspired garden in the back yard complete with koi pond. It took the scientist two days to finish and clean up. He also left several books on how to care for koi fish.

Thor and Jane arrived with small Asgardian statuary and several boxes of small tiles. The two giggled and joked as he played host while they created breath taking mosaics of the night sky in the bathrooms. Thor's laugh reverberated through the halls and blended perfectly with Jane's melodious voice.

He'd come home from shopping to find Clint on the stoop with a can of blue paint, a smaller can of unknown paint and other related items. The archer fidgeted in his spot until Steve let them in. Wordlessly his teammate disappeared into the depths of the house to leave Steve with his groceries. After everything was in the proper place he grabbed a keychain with a mock dog tag on it and the keys to the house then shoved them into his pocket. He waited a couple of hours before he grabbed two beers from the fridge and ventured forth to find Hawkeye.

It didn't surprise Steve that he found Clint in the room he'd ear marked for Darcy on the third floor. Scaffolding had been set up and discarded tray paint stained blue lay on the floor next to several used rollers. Clint was sandwiched between a canvas of blue and the wood of the scaffolding with his head craned up, paint brush in his fingers, and dark goggles on his face.

"What's up, Cap?" Clint asked as he dipped the brush into glow in the dark paint then delicately returned it to the ceiling.

"I brought you a beer," Steve answered.

"Let me finish this star cluster," the archer replied.

Steve looked up to see that most of the ceiling still lay deprived of stars. He'd first met Clint as a SHIELD agent who tailed Darcy to their impromptu meetings. Coulson placed the intern in charge of softening the blow of the modern world. Cap didn't have the heart to tell his biggest fan that he'd figured out the Internet easily and caught up on history and politics. Clint moved like fluid as he got off of the scaffolding.

Since the lake house he'd spent time thinking about his teammate and his granddaughter together not that he didn't approve of the match, the thing was that Clint might not come back one day. Then Hawkeye began to loudly turn down ultra-covert missions while Natasha seemed to snap them up like candy. Instead Fury sent Hawkeye on recon missions when the archer wasn't in the field with the rest of the Avengers. It also surprised Steve that Clint started going willing to the mandated therapy sessions. It showed effort, like Clint wanted to prove to the world that he was worthy of her.

"Which constellations are you painting?" Steve inquired when he handed the shorter man his beer.

"No clue. I asked Jane for photos of the sky at night in New Mexico," Clint replied and used the bottle opener on his key chain. "Darcy said she loved the night sky there. I did too."

Little pieces his friend revealed slowly like a mystery.

"She'll love it. Before I forget," Steve reached into his pocket for the keys. He tossed them at the blonde who caught them without looking. "Tony programed you into the security system as well."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this, Cap," the archer ran a hand through his hair. One of his tells when he became uncomfortable.

"You're family," Steve shrugged. "I was thinking of putting bookshelves along that wall."

"I can't build for shit but I can paint them to match," Clint shrugged before he sipped his beer then looked around the room. "I think you should ask Darcy to help you."

"I still haven't figured out how to ask her to move in without sounding chauvinistic," Steve confessed.

He'd rehearsed several speeches in his head and each sounded worse than the last.

"Just ask her point blank," Clint advised. "Be honest about it."

* * *

Steve waited outside the main meeting room for the presentation on Dr. Foster's research to end and he tossed a set of keys between his hands to give them something to do. Hands that never held Darcy's mother or aunt or even Darcy when she was small, too used to blood shed but still skilled enough to sketch.

Before he could sink into a familiar funk the doors opened and he watched as people in suits passed by him with cursory nods. Darcy bounded towards him once she saw him. He opened his arms then spun her around while she laughed.

"Stebe!" She mispronounced his name after she heard Tony yell for him while sick. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, Dars," Steve answered as he put her down. He handed her the keys. "I was wondering if you'd move in with me. Not that I don't think you're not a dangerous, capable young woman-"

"Sure."

"And I'm not trying to….what?" Steve's thought process stopped when he saw her attach the keys to a Hawkeye lanyard.

"I'll move in with you, Steve," Darcy grinned. "When can I see your new digs?"

* * *

Paint splattered across the coveralls Darcy wore when Steve flicked his brush in her direction. They'd spent the weekend building book shelves for the house. They'd finished the ones for her room on Friday and he spent Saturday building one that resembled the TARDIS for the landing near her room. Clint was finishing her ceiling and it had taken the promise of ice cream to keep Darcy from going to see where her boyfriend disappeared to. She flicked paint back at him before finishing up on the bookshelf in front of her.

The familiar ache of loneliness left his chest when she agreed. He doesn't see Jake as often as he'd like since the hacker was usually off on missions. SHIELD made the Losers an offer that they hadn't wanted to refuse. Steve still wanted to meet the rest of his small family and in addition to Darcy being his granddaughter she also was his best friend.

"Jake and Loki's party is in a few weeks at Becky's and the word is Heather is practically bouncing off the walls to meet you," Darcy said. "And Becky wants to grill Clint. Her methods make Gitmo look like a resort in Cabo."

"Maybe SHIELD can hire her part time."

Darcy stared at him.

Steve's face cracked into a smile.

"Good one," she laughed.

It takes him a week to get used to seeing Clint at the kitchen table every morning. Both Avengers know that the archer basically moved in when Darcy did. There's a room on the second floor that is practically an armory. The room next to it is a guest bedroom that happened to have a good majority of the shorter Avenger's stuff in it. Plus Clint can cook. Between Steve and Darcy they can order a mean chicken lo mein.

This particular morning Darcy and Clint are out front since the archer is going as Pepper's escort to some summit in Canada. Tony asked Hawkeye as a personal favor since Natasha is in deep cover with Colonel Clay in some country in Indonesia. Steve is reading the paper when Darcy breezed back in to pour herself a bowl of cereal.

She tossed a marshmallow at him.

Perfect.


End file.
